Rowan North
Rowan North is an occultist, former Mercado Hotel employee-turned-leader of the evil ghosts rampaging in New York, and the main antagonist of the 2016 supernatural action comedy film, Ghostbusters. He is obsessed with the supernatural as well as his hatred towards humanity, in large part, aimed towards those who mistreated him throughout his personal life. Seeking to achieve revenge and respect by bringing about a series of catastrophic paranormal activities on a mass scale, which he strangely calls the "Fourth Cataclysm" via his occult machine which connects the ley lines within the New York area to the Mercado Hotel in Time Square and breaking down the barrier between worlds. He was mainly portrayed/voiced by Neil Casey, but also portrayed by Melissa McCarthy and Chris Hemsworth when possessing Abby and Kevin respectively. Biography Rowan North was first seen in the subway line, releasing a ghost there via an occult device he planted there and hid himself, in which the ghost frightened MTA worker Patty Tolan away, who later joined the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters unsuccessfully capture the ghost in the subway line when a train traveled through the subway line. Later, the Ghostbusters are informed that another ghost was released at a live music avenue, unbeknownst to them, which is released by Rowan North, the janitor who worked at Mercado Hotel, via an occult device he planted there. The Ghostbusters captured the ghost successfully in front of hundreds of people, and indirectly, foiled Rowan's plan. Rowan congratulated the Ghostbusters vengefully and planned to release another ghost for the Ghostbusters. He recalled back during his early life, he was bullied by a lot of people and he wanted to get his respect as well as revenge against people who treated him like a dog by planning an apocalypse, with his own occult devices and mirrors full of full angry spirits including those who are like Rowan North as he described, miserable souls who have been cast aside and mistreated by human society in life, and they see the world as if it were nothing but garbage. The Ghostbusters found out Rowan has planted several devices along the leylines which intersects at Mercado Hotel and at Times Square, which is a site with a history of paranormal event. The Ghostbusters go to Mercado Hotel to seek for Rowan, who are informed by the receptionist of the hotel he is in the basement. They go to the hotel basement and find Rowan there, along with occult machines and haunted mirrors which are full of ghosts. Rowan admitted to the Ghostbusters he was the one who is responsible for releasing the ghosts in the subway line and the live music avenue, and also he wanted to get revenge against people who treated him like dirt. Against Abby's pleads, he proceeded to deliberately commit suicide by electrocuting himself to death rather than being caught after he finished his words, before Holtzmann turned off his main contraption. Soon the police arrived, carried away Rowan's lifeless corpse and sealed the hotel basement with police cordons. At home, Erin unwittingly discovered Rowan North's true intention when she studied her own published occult book with Abby and a few pages in her book containing eerie drawings of Rowan and his dangerous plan. It was a part of the plan for Rowan to get himself electrocuted, in order to come back as a powerful ghost and lead the ghosts to launch the apocalypse. Erin was concerned and attempted to contact Abby, but to no avail. Erin rushed to their places to warn Abby about Rowan's whole plan. Meanwhile, Abby was possessed by Rowan and she attempted to throw Holtzmann out of the window to her death, but is swiftly stopped by Patty, forcing Rowan emerging from Abby's body, and possessed Kevin. With Kevin's body, Rowan goes back to his basement by motorcycle, knocks the 2 on-duty police unconscious, reactivates his devices and releases hundreds of ghosts. Soon the police and DHS arrive to the hotel and are subdued when trying to stop Rowan. With the city full of ghosts, the Ghostbusters fight through their way to get to Rowan. After a brief conversation between the Ghostbusters and Rowan, he set Kevin free by unpossessing him, making Kevin almost fall to his death, but Kevin is saved by the Ghostbusters. Patty demands Rowan to go into something cute, and Rowan takes the form of their logo, grows enormous, starts to destroy the city and attempts to kill the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters realize the only way to defeat Rowan is to cause a total protonic reversal, which sends back the ghosts to their own dimension. But to do this, they have to use the Ecto-1's nuclear reactor device, which is on their car. They stop the car with their photon containment laser, in which they create obstacles to the ghosts which are driving their car around and send the car into the portal, in which the plan works, absorbing multiple ghosts back into the portal, as well as Rowan himself, but Rowan holds himself back to prevent getting absorbed into the portal. In order to let Rowan lose his grips, they attack Rowan with their photon laser gun and send him into the ghost dimension, before Abby pushes Erin away and gets taken by Rowan into the portal. Erin jumps into the portal and saves Abby from Rowan by shooting Rowan's hand, sending Rowan to the ghost dimension in the process and getting themselves back to the mortal world. Appearance In his human form, Rowan North is a tall, little bit chubby and brown haired person. In his spirit form, Rowan at first looks like a spectral version of his mortal self engulfed with a blue aura like typical ghosts, but is later revealed to possess the ability to shapeshift. His spirit form of choice is a chubby pale ghost with glowing eye sockets, fangs, and a red bow tie on his neck. Powers and Abilities As a Ghost Due to his machines that combines occult and science to empowered ghosts, Rowan, whom returned as ghost, eventually gained untold amount of supernatural abilities: *'Shapeshifting': Rowan now able to shapeshifting to any creature he wanted. The prowess of his ability is unclear, but is clear that it not only alter his appearance alone, but also his physical strength, durability, size, and speed. Example of this was when he turned into kaiju-sized mock-up of Ghostbusters' logo with tie. *'Unlimited Mind Control': Rowan can easily control other people's minds on a whim, as he can easily have the authorities and military forces in downtown Manhattan to dance against their will and even make them freeze in place. *'Ectoplasm Manipulation and Generation': Rowan can generate and manipulate ectoplasm that his spectral body composed of. First seen when he had Abby emit huge amount ectoplasm from her orifices to torture her and even have spilled ectoplasm dissipated without trace after possessing her, *'Filght:' Possessing someone or not, Rowan can flight at will. *'Possession': Rowan can possesses any living being. The symptom of the possession was bluish aura that surrounded by green ectoplasm aura that he can emit or not (which latter done to fool his foes). *'Unlimited Spirit Control': Though at first he can manipulate ghosts through charisma, Rowan, as a ghost can command ghosts and demons to his side. As a Human *'Occult Expertise': Like Abby, Rowan possesses vast knowledge about occultism and even utilizes technology similar with Ghostbusters. However, those devices were meant to control and empowered ghost on nuclear, paramolecular level instead of banished them back to land of the dead. This not only empowered the ghost to the point they become supernaturally strong, but also turned them partially corporeal to some degree by giving them bodies composed of ectoplasm whist retaining their natural abilities. Gallery Rowan_north_(human).png|Rowan North, when still alive. Rowan ritualistic suicide Ghostbusters2016.png|Rowan North purposefully killed himself as part of his diabolical plan. Rowan chasing after the ghostbusters team .jpeg|Rowan chasing after the Ghostbusters. Rowan's_breakdown.jpg|Rowan's breakdown. Uncorporeal Rowan Death.png|Rowan's demise. Trivia *Rowan's giant ghost-like monster form is similar to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the original Ghostbusters, as they are both massive monsters wearing red accessories around their neck (Stay Puff wears a red neckerchief while Rowan wears a bow tie). **He also has a similar appearance to Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas, except Rowan was a ghost and Oogie Boogie is a possessed sack made of bugs. *Rowan North can be considered the 2016 counterpart to Ivo Shandor, as they are both human males who despised the world around them and sought to end it through the study of the occult, and upon their deaths became powerful entities that commanded armies of ghosts. *The ghost that Rowan eventually becomes is a gigantic and demonic version of the cartoon ghost from the Ghostbusters' logo. *His name means "Ash North", Rowan meaning Ash, and North speaking for itself. Thus, as Ash (named after the powdery residue left after the burning of a substance or cremation of a living being) is often linked with death and destruction, his full name means "Death from the North." This fits with Celtic mythology, as the evil spirits were often said to come directly from the North. *He arguably acts as evil counterpart for Dr. Abby Yates and her friends: three of which are genius inventors, one of whom is knowledgeable of natural and social history. Yet all are skilled ghost hunters that suffer from ridicule and jeering from others due to their studies on ghosts and how to handle them. **However, whereas Abby and her fellow Ghostbusters eventually gained respect from others in spite of city officials still perform the mayoral smear campaign to prevent mass hysteria from malevolent ghosts' attacks that the Ghostbusters tried to keep at bay, Rowan stubbornly decided to avenge his past mistreatment, having been pushed too far into corruption to change. Navigation pl:Rowan North Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:God Wannabe Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Lego Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Possessor Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Revived Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranormal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Suicidal